


my body when it's with yours

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Girl!Foggy, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, and having sex, and that's the plot, schmoopy porn, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” Matt asks, running fingers over the curve of Foggy’s stomach, down to her hip, squeezing it gently. Foggy squirms a little, pulling at the scarf that’s holding her hands above her head. It’s soft, careful little knots that took a borderline obnoxious amount of time to finish while Foggy made jokes about Boy Scouts and badges until Matt broke and giggled against her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my body when it's with yours

**Author's Note:**

> set ambiguously in the same 'verse as [we'll take our chances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5093720). I literally just woke up and wrote this out of nowhere? This is unbidden nonsense porn with a dumb title. What a way to bring in the new year.
> 
> ALSO, I told someone that I'd let them know the next time I wrote girl!Foggy and I CAN'T REMEMBER WHO. Sorry, I suck, here it is. <333

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” Matt asks, running fingers over the curve of Foggy’s stomach, down to her hip, squeezing it gently. Foggy squirms a little, pulling at the scarf that’s holding her hands above her head. It’s soft, careful little knots that took a borderline obnoxious amount of time to finish while Foggy made jokes about Boy Scouts and badges until Matt broke and giggled against her neck.

“I haven’t decided yet,” she says, musingly, smiling up at him. “What’s my incentive?”

Matt leans in to touch those fingers to Foggy’s cheek, press a long lingering kiss to her mouth. He pulls back a little to raise his eyebrows, and Foggy says, “Eh,” and laughs when Matt swoops down to kiss her for real.

“Oh, you’re good at that,” she murmurs, licking her lips. “Goddamn, are you good at that.”

“Thanks,” Matt says, looking pleased and a little pink. He’s like adorably shy, sometimes, and he’s _hers_. She’s the one tied to the bed (with the _light on,_ it doesn’t matter that Matt can’t really see her—Foggy’s barely used to not convincing guys it’s normal for a girl to leave her t-shirt on when she’s on top and here she is, naked as the day is long with the _overhead light on_ ), but Matt’s hers.

“What’s it going to take,” Foggy asks, taking her time looking at his face since she can’t get her hands on it, sure that he can feel it, “to get you to put your improbably nice mouth to good use?”

Matt smiles, aimlessly tracing Foggy’s collarbone.

“Hmm,” he says. “You’ll probably have to ask nicely.”

“Please and thank you?” she offers.

“Nicer than that.”

Matt moves to straddle her hips, ducking his head to nose against her neck, breathing her in.

“What do I smell like?” Foggy asks.

“You didn’t wear perfume,” Matt says, humming against her skin.

“Yeah, I know it hurts your weird super-powered nose when you get, you know, all up on this,” Foggy says, turning her head enough to press a kiss to Matt’s hair. Matt nuzzles closer before he bites at Foggy’s neck, just enough to hurt, and it makes Foggy _ache_.

“You smell like coffee and car exhaust and vanilla,” Matt murmurs, mouthing at the skin where his teeth were.

“ _Car exhaust_ ,” Foggy repeats, laughing. “You’re so romantic.”

“You smell like you’re wet for me,” Matt says, so stupidly matter-of-factly that Foggy wishes she could bite him back. “Too bad I can’t do anything about it yet.”

“Oh my god,” Foggy groans. “Pretty please?”

“Nope,” Matt says, sitting up so he’s hovering over her, his hair falling into his eyes. His fingers falter a little in the air until they find her neck, squeezing softly once before he slides them down to cup one of her breasts. His thumb brushes over her nipple and Foggy catches her breath.

“Matt,” she says.

“Yes?” Matt asks, then, before she can answer, closes a finger and thumb around her nipple and _twists_. Foggy arches a little, as much as she can with Matt still on top of her, a little embarrassed about the noise she makes—especially when Matt does it again.

“Please,” she says, tries to put exactly how much she wants his mouth on her into her voice but maybe flies past that, maybe she’s drawing from that well deep inside of her that’s steadily and constantly loved Matt Murdock through a crap-ton of bullshit—including _not currently going down on her_. “Matt, _please_ , I need you.”

Matt’s smile is bright and sudden, a little flirty at the edges when he leans in to brush her hair away and kiss her forehead and murmur, “Good girl.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Foggy says, lifting her face up, gratified when Matt kisses her on the mouth. “I thought that was kind of dumb initially but it kind of really works for me. Just—continue to say nice things to me, okay, that’s really sweet.”

“Yeah, always,” Matt murmurs, brushing their noses together.

“Can you hear me swooning?” Foggy asks. “What does swooning sound like?”

 “Like I made you forget how to breathe for a second,” he replies, smoothing a hand to rest over her heart, another near her ribs, “and then your body speeds up to make up for it.”

“It’s a weird place that I’m in, feeling like it’s totally normal for you to be listening to my internal organs,” Foggy says, weakly. “We’ve come really far.”

Matt nods and—his eyes might look a little wet, but he ducks down to hide it, pressing a final kiss to her throat before he moves down the bed to settle between her legs. He shifts around until he’s comfortable, sprawled out with his hands running over her thighs. His fingers dig into the skin before he leans in to bite down on one of them, dragging his teeth before licking over the mark they leave.

Matt really likes her thighs. Foggy’s sure it makes her heart do stupid things but she’s not really ready to bring it up yet, especially not while Matt’s running his lips up her thigh to nose against her cunt for a second before licking up to her clit. It’s a little too much all at once, and Foggy moans some broken, high-pitched syllables before she says, unsteadily, “Matt, I’m pretty sure I told you I was going to buy you a trophy after the last time you did this, I’m sorry I didn’t buy you a trophy.”

“It’s fine,” he mumbles, voice rumbling over her clit before he licks around it again.

“Oh, _oh_ , definitely gonna buy you a trophy,” she says. She tugs at the scarf again just to remind herself that it’s there, the dull ache in her arms making everything else feel—just— _more_. Matt wanted to try it on her after she tied him up the last time, his arms behind his back while she rode him. She thinks maybe they both liked it more when it was him, and she kind of wants to get her hands in Matt’s hair, but there’s definitely something to Matt spreading her open with his tongue while she’s functionally helpless to do anything but take it.

Matt mumbles something about how she tastes and Foggy just nods, says, “I’m so into this that I just nodded instead of replied,” and groans when Matt huffs out a laugh against her and then licks inside of her.

She just lays back and lets him do what he wants until she feels right on the edge, the muscles in her legs tightening almost painfully as she holds back, saying, “Matt, hold on, not yet.”

When Matt stops and looks up at her, Foggy feels a tiny burst of—love, probably, maybe pride at his messy hair and earnest, wet face.

“I’m going to say something really sappy right now, so be cool about it,” Foggy says, “but I don’t want to come until I can see your face.”

Matt’s face does something funny, like he can’t place what emotion he’s trying to express, but he ducks down to wipe his face off on her sheets before he’s basically lunging to kiss her again, his dick rubbing up against her stomach. His fingers slide down to press inside of her cunt while he kisses her, stretching her and fucking her slowly until Foggy says, “You know where the condoms are, get to it.”

“I feel like I’m supposed to be ordering you around in this scenario,” Matt says, sounding completely unoffended as he shifts to aimlessly grope through her bedside table.

“I wouldn’t boss you around if you didn’t like it so damn much,” she says, warmly, and Matt makes an acquiescing noise as he opens the condom and carefully slides it on.

He moves to kneel between Foggy’s legs, and she opens them more, so he pets her thighs and murmurs, “Good girl,” before he’s brushing the head of his dick over her clit a couple of times and making Foggy moan deep in her throat.

“Please, Matt,” she says, and Matt nods, digging his fingers into her hips to lift her up more and slowly push inside of her. The initial stretch makes her gasp, breath coming quick and sharp, and he leans in to press a kiss to her chin, her cheek, the corner of her mouth until she’s full and aching.

“Fog,” he says, sweetly, gentle fingers fumbling for her clit as he starts to fuck her. “Foggy, you feel so good, you’re so pretty.”

He says that a lot. She used to joke that he couldn’t actually see how pretty she is, but he’d get a determined look on his face, run his hands all over her body like he wanted to draw a map of it. He slides a hand under her ass now to get her closer, speeding up.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” she says, at a loss for words, replaced with moans as she tenses around him and comes.

She suddenly desperately wants to put her hands on him, gasps, “Matt, I’m fine, but untie me,” and Matt immediately does so, running his hands over Foggy’s arms as she slips down and settles underneath him. She loops her arms around him and murmurs contentedly, “Please continue, back to business, just wanted to touch you.”

Matt gets real close, murmurs sweet things into her neck, calls her amazing while he fucks her with increasingly erratic thrusts until he’s coming and not saying anything but her name. He’s a heavy weight on top of her when he’s done, all loose limbs and muscle, but she just smooths her hands over his back and waits for him to pull out.

She pokes at the sore muscles in her arms with detached interest, watching as he ties off the condom and throws it, with annoying accuracy, into the trash can across the room.

“Show off,” she says, and Matt doesn’t disagree with her, moving to curl around her and carefully massage her arms for her.

“Did you like it?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she says, lazily, stretching out. “Not as much as I like tying you up, but, yeah. Let’s do it again sometime.”

Matt pulls her close when he seems satisfied that her arms are okay, so she’s tucked up against his chest, and says, “Whenever you want.”

Foggy thinks back to him saying _always_ earlier, swallowing hard when she says, “Ignore my swooning,” and hides her face in his neck. Matt obligingly says nothing, but he does hold her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> [I am also on tumblr so you can say hi or whatever~](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
